lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Vegeta (Ronwellnagales28's version)
King Vegeta Jr. is the King of the Saiyans race, King of the Earth, The Secret Boss of the , The Emperor of the Ronwellnagales28's Universe and an elite Saiyan warrior, who was trained by his father, King Vegeta and Martial Arts Masters, Master Roshi, King Kai, Kanassan master and the 6th Universe's God of Destruction's attendant, Vados. He was born with a disorder that he makes him attracted to cute little kids, especially little girls. He specifically likes Queen Egscious exclusively, so he always molested her. He has Queen Egscious's child, Prince Eggorilla so that he could train his son's Great Ape Form to overcome his son's weakness and pass his signature attack, Galick Gun to his son. Masters * Kanassan Master * Master Roshi * King Kai * Vados Apprentices * Uub Biography He was born from Planet Vegeta from Age 732. Before his home planet was destroy, his father gave his throne and position to him. Retirement After he finally surpass and defeated Goku in his final battle for the World Martial Arts Championship, He would like to crown a new title "The King of All Saiyans" to his son, Eggorilla before he retired. Quotes Goals * To become Immortal (wish succeeded by Shenron) * To reach Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan (succeeded) * To marry Queen Egscious (Succeeded) * To have a child with Queen Egscious (Succeeded) * To defeat The God of Destruction, Beerus before Goku did (Succedded) * To FINALLY surpass and defeat Goku himself without any help (Current) Likes * King Vegeta Jr. sexually likes Queen Egscious (Due to the pedophilia disorder). * King Vegeta Jr. likes Healthy Food except eggplants and some. * King Vegeta Jr. likes training independently. * King Vegeta Jr. likes the Naruto OST, Kotoamatsukami * King Vegeta Jr. likes to fight in a self-interesting battle. Dislikes * King Vegeta Jr. dislikes being surpassed by a low Saiyan warrior and/or who doesn't remember being a Saiyan. * King Vegeta Jr. dislikes hoes. Scouter Detection * King Vegeta Jr. can detect a greater threat than the System from Universal Revolution. * King Vegeta Jr. scouter can detect the power level including a godly power level due to his scouter being upgraded to a godly mode. Abilities * Due to being a Saiyan, He can survive in vacuum of space. Transformations * Great Ape (Least used) * Kaioken Infinity * Super Saiyan * Super Saiyan 2 * Super Saiyan 3 * Golden Great Ape * Super Saiyan 4 * Super Saiyan God * Saiyan beyond God * Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan * Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan 2 * Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan 3 * Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Great Ape * Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan 4 * Majin Vegeta (Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan 4 with Majin "M" on his forehead, His most powerful transformation enough to finally surpass and defeat Goku) Attacks * Galick Beam * Final Galick Cannon * Final Burst Cannon * Galick Blazer * Garlic Fire * Double Galick Cannon * Galick Gun (Signature Attack) * Final Flash (Current Signature Attack) * Super Final Flash * God Final Flash * Instant Final Flash * Big Bang Attack (Signature Attack) * Instant Galick Gun (Teleport using Instantaneous Movement and attack using Galick Gun) * Kaioken Galick Gun (learned from King Kai for Kaioken) * Spirit Bomb * Super Galick Gun * Final Flash * Continuous Galick Gun * Super Galick Blaster * Orga Blaster (learned from his father, very rarely) * Future Punch (learned from one of Kanassan master, He can only use it on his opponent when he is about to die, later passed this attack to his son.) Trivia * Prince Vegeta was Ronwellnagales28's favorite character of all time due to the reason that he is way more interesting in character development than Goku. So that is the reason he created his own version of it. * Since Ronwellnagales28 has a pedophilia disorder, he reflected that disorder to his main character. Category:Pages added by Ronwellnagales28 Category:Saiyans Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II Category:Fighter Category:Role-Play Articles